Vitrine
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Will s'endort, et Hannibal observe. - Quelque part durant la saison un, Hannigram.


**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Tu as besoin de dormir.

 **Couple:** La bonne blague. :'D

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, neuvième round de l'année. Première fic dans ce fandom, et ce ne sera pas la dernière... Je suis _fichue_. :') Se déroule quelque part durant la saison un.

 **Note 2:** Comment cette série peut-elle être aussi magnifique dans l'horreur et dans l' _amour_ exprimé? Bon sang. Je n'en reviens toujours pas...

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

 **Vitrine**

.

Will était vraiment fatigué, ce soir. Sur le fauteuil qui lui était réservé dans le bureau d'Hannibal ( _son_ fauteuil. Depuis un moment déjà, dans l'esprit d'Hannibal, ce fauteuil était devenu celui de Will. Surtout à cette heure-ci, mais même quand un autre patient était assis dessus. Hannibal fermait les yeux, et voyait Will), il s'étalait lentement, chacun de ses muscles rendant les armes un à un au sommeil. Hannibal observait tout le processus avec fascination : le baillement qui faisait craquer les articulations de la mâchoire, les doigts de Will qui venaient délicatement frotter ses yeux; le filet de bleu-gris à peine conscient entre ses paupières mi-closes.

Puis, la reddition. Le tonus qui lâchait, la tête qui roulait sur son épaule droite; les jambes qui se recroquevillaient sur le fauteuil comme pour protéger son corps (avec les talons des chaussures sur le cuir du fauteuil, mais cela, Hannibal le voyait à peine, l'enregistrait simplement dans un coin de son esprit. C'était Will, Will, _Will_. Et le geste de dénouer ses chaussures allait être un acte intime de plus), ses bras noués autour d'elles. L'extrême vulnérabilité de sa gorge découverte.

Will tenta bien de résister encore un peu, un frémissement parcourant ses paupières et ses doigts; mais Hannibal se leva à ce moment. Il caressa les cheveux de Will, doucement, en un geste hypnotique et soporifique.

Dans son sommeil, Will grommela, essayant de lutter encore. Hannibal se pencha vers lui et lui sourit même s'il ne pouvait le voir :

\- Vous pouvez dormir tranquille. Vous en avez besoin. Je veillerai sur vous.

Et Will s'apaisa. Sa respiration devint plus régulière, son souffle profond.

Hannibal se laissa sourire un peu plus. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux bouclés jusqu'à la nuque, qu'il gratta comme il aurait fait avec un chat.

Est-ce que Will se douterait, éveillé, qu'il suivait la courbe de ses caresses?

Hannibal inspira, profondément. A la fin de la journée, l'odeur vulgaire de l'after-shave de Will était moins forte - Will sentait plus comme lui-même. Il sentait le chien, la forêt, la neige fraîche. Il sentait les pins qui bordaient sa maison, il sentait la rivière dans laquelle il pêchait.

Il sentait la sueur, musquée. Discrète et délicieuse.

Il sentait le sang.

Hannibal suivit l'odeur, et aperçut les taches : à peine visibles, face interne des doigts de Will, ceux utilisés pour tenir un pistolet.

Will s'était blessé en tirant.

Avait-il tué quelqu'un? L'avait-il blessé? Cette personne hanterait-elle ses rêves cette nuit?

Hannibal passa la langue sur ses lèvres étirées. Il posa un genou à terre.

\- Cher Will...

D'une main, il dénoua un à un les lacets de ses chaussures. Il enleva celles-ci puis les posa soigneusement, alignées, au pied du fauteuil.

Toujours dans son sommeil, Will bougea instinctivement pour accommoder ses doigts.

Hannibal pencha la tête sur le côté, le couvant du regard :

\- Le sais-tu, que c'est au Chesapeake Ripper que tu accordes ainsi ta confiance? Le réalises-tu?

Ses yeux parcoururent son corps de haut en bas. Virent les fines trémulations de son sommeil agité.

\- Ou peut-être... Le sais-tu déjà inconsciemment, et ne veux-tu simplement pas le voir?

Hannibal se pencha encore. Il posa sa tête contre son coeur, doucement. Boum-boum. Boum-boum.

Will fronça légèrement les sourcils. Hannibal sourit, atténuant le mouvement d'un doigt sur sa peau, contre son front.

\- Que feras-tu, quand tu le sauras?

Le silence lui répondit. Lentement, Hannibal se redressa. Il se rapprocha encore, faisant se frôler leurs nez :

\- J'ai hâte, Will. Ne me laisse pas tomber. Je t'attends.

Et puis, Hannibal se releva. Sans un regard en arrière, il avança vers son propre siège pour y récupérer sa veste. Dans un geste mesuré, il en recouvrit Will.

Qu'il pût sentir, aussi, son odeur à lui.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
